


heart turning in circles

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Nanny AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Holidays, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Multi-Holiday Home, jewish Connor, mention of previous loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Christmas and Chanukah coinciding for Hana and Connie's first holidays together, with their son Cole, his second Christmas but first Chanukah. There's lots to celebrate, lots to remember, to pass on and share. To Hana, it's also so wonderful and perfect. Her happy little family. She only wants more.





	heart turning in circles

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is the m/m version, part two is the f/f version. 
> 
> This is technically a future fic for a fic I'm still writing where Hana hires Connie to be the nanny for Cole but they fall in love. I just couldn't resist the idea of writing a fic where the Anderson family celebrates both Christmas and Chanukah. I know it's past the holidays, but I started writing this back in December. Didn't finish it until recently because work (bleh). Also, I do have Chanukah spelled both Chanukah and Hanukkah in this fic because why not. Also for the timeline of this fic, Hana is 45 and Connie is 23 and Cole is 1.

The mish-mash of red and green decorations mingled with blue and silver ones assaulted Hana’s eyes the minute she stepped inside. Bizarre combinations of “Merry Christmas” and “Happy Hanukkah” adorned the mantel and walls. Decorative jingle bells next to sparkling dreidels. She and Connie had talked about the upcoming holidays, about Chanukah beginning that night, on the 20th of December, only five days before Christmas. Connie wasn’t necessarily the most observant Jewish person, but she tried when she could and she wanted to share Chanukah with Hana and Cole. Hana understood. She’d outgrown all of the fuss of Christmas by the time she was twenty, but after Cole was born, she’d found the joy in it again.  
  
This year was especially important because it was their first as a family. Last year it had just been Hana and Cole, Hana still on maternity leave following Cole’s birth. Connie hadn’t come into their lives until the end of January. They hadn't started dating until a few months later. So this was important.   
  
“Mama!” Cole squealed, spotting Hana as she was carried into view by Connie.  
  
“Hana, you’re home early.” Connie walked up to Hana and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
“I was hoping to surprise you.”  
  
Cole reached his tiny hands out to Hana who gladly held her son.  
  
“Mama,” Cole babbled, gently tugging on Hana’s hair as he stuck his other hand in his mouth.  
  
Connie darted across the room and picked up a toy from the couch. She brought it back over to Cole who reached for it with his hand that had been tugging on Hana’s hair. As Connie handed it over, Hana noticed it was a plush dreidel. Cole held the toy to his chest and removed his other hand from his mouth to gum one soft corner of the toy.  
  
“Where’d you get that?” Hana asked.  
  
Connie chewed her bottom lip a moment. “We may have gone to Target.”  
  
Hana shook her head. She glanced around the room again and sighed.  
  
“It’s too much,” Connie said.  
  
“No. It’s not. Only a little more than I was expecting.” Hana balanced Cole on her hip so she could put her other arm around Connie. “It’s perfect.”  
  
Connie smiled as she ducked her head down. Hana kisses her forehead.  
  
“I did leave setting up the tree until you got home. I figured that was definitely something we should do as a family.”  
  
She motioned towards the haphazardly taped together box for the fake Christmas tree Hana had purchased the year before. Next to it was the box of ornaments, the few Hana had kept from her childhood plus a couple she’d picked up for Cole’s first Christmas. Next to it was a smaller box that Hana didn’t recognize.  
  
“What’s that box?” she asked.  
  
“Oh my mom stopped by with some of the ornaments from when I was younger.”  
  
Hana smiled. Connie's adoptive mother, Amanda, had done her best to let Connie and her younger sister Cait grow up embracing their Jewish heritage after their birth parents had died. But it had been difficult and they'd ended up embracing a lot of non-Jewish traditions, too. Such as Christmas. Hana realized she'd probably have to get used to the idea of mish-mashed holidays. She bounced Cole on her hip who giggled. Connie smiled at them both and ruffled Cole’s hair.  
  
“I’m sorry I missed her,” Hana said.  
  
“She’s sorry she missed you too.” Connie moved back over to the couch, bending down to grab a few more decorations from the coffee table. “I was thinking maybe we could do a family dinner one night, the three of us, my mom and sister, your sister if she can make it.”  
  
Hana shifted Cole to her other hip and moved to sit down on the couch. “I think that’s a good idea.”  
  
Connie smiled and continued to hang decorations. Hana looked down at Cole, bouncing him on her knee as Cole giggled and squeezed his dreidel plush which began playing "I Have a Little Dreidel.” Hana began to laugh.  
  
“Really?” she asked.  
  
“Yes. It’s a childhood tradition to learn this song. Plus, Cole was fussy at the store and this cheered him up. How could I say no?”  
  
Hana shook her head. “That’s gonna get you in trouble as he gets older.”  
  
“I know.“  
  
Cole babbled along to the song until it stopped. He shook it a couple of times and when it didn’t start playing the song again, he frowned. Hana acted quickly, squeezing the toy so it would play the song again. Cole smiled and laughed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Connie said.  
  
“Don’t be. I’m guilty of spoiling him too.”  
  
Connie finished hanging the last of the decorations before joining Hana on the couch. She leaned into Hana, head rested on her shoulder.  
  
“So you won’t be upset when I show you what I got him for Christmas-slash-Chanukah.”  
  
Hana put her free arm around Connie.  
  
“As long as you didn’t get him one toy for each night of Chanukah.”  
  
“Of course not. Plenty of new clothes though.”  
  
Cole shook the toy again and Connie squeezed it for him again. Cole babbled happily and Connie tickled his tummy, making him giggle and squirm.  
  
“Mama,” Cole said, babbling and giggling as he shook his toy in Connie’s direction.  
  
“Abado, huh? Is that so?” Connie asked.  
  
“Mama.” Cole’s free hand reached for Connie even as she continued to shake his dreidel plush.  
  
Connie shifted to pick Cole up and held him close. She kissed his cheek, even as Cole tried to squirmed away and continued to babble incoherently.  
  
“I love you, Cole. So much.”  
  
Hana smiled at her little family. A year ago, she never would’ve imagined that she’d be dating a woman half her age who loved her and her son. She’d been looking for a nanny for Cole, but love had found her instead.  
  
Connie looked at Hana and smiled.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
Connie leaned in and kissed Hana. Cole babbled between them.  
  
“We love you the most,” Hana said.  
  
Connie held Cole between them so they could both kiss him. He giggled between them. A timer went off in the kitchen. Hana held Cole while Connie went into the kitchen.  
  
“Whatcha cookin’?” Hana asked.  
  
“Crock-pot beef stew,” Connie replied.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Cole babbled incoherently wanting to be included in the conversation. Hana held Cole close and kissed him again. Coming home after long days at work to Cole and Connie was the best part of Hana’s day. Had been even before she and Connie had started dating. She’d made Hana’s transition back to work easier and lessened some of her worries. She was so good with Cole, had been from day one.  
  
“About another hour until dinner is ready.” Connie returned to the living room. “Should give us enough time to set up the tree.”  
  
Hana sat Cole down on the floor to play with his toys before going over to join Connie who was trying to pry open the duct tape holding the Christmas tree box closed. Hana grabbed a box cutter out of one of the kitchen drawers.  
  
“I believe they sell Christmas tree storage boxes now,” Connie said.  
  
“Might need to pick one up. Don’t think this one will last.”  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Hana cut through the tape, the box burst open, spilling various sections of tree at them. Connie grabbed one section and after determining it was the middle, set it aside. Hana managed to grab the top and also set it aside. As Connie grabbed the bottom section, Hana found the four legs.  
  
“Where do you want it?” Hana asked.  
  
“Over by the front window. I figured we could move the computer desk over a bit.”  
  
Hana nodded. She went over to the computer desk and, after setting the tree legs down, heaved the desk over away from the window and closer to the front door. Connie smiled and moved over to the now open space with the tree base. Hana grabbed the legs and between the two of them, they managed to attach them and set the tree base upright. Connie knelt down and began fiddling with the branches, making them stick out from their squashed state from being crammed into their box.  
  
Hana stopped to check on Cole who was watching them with rapt fascination, still gumming at the dreidel plush toy. Then Hana grabbed the middle section of the tree and secured it to the base. Connie connected the lighting wires and kept fluffing the branches out, making the partial tree look a little more tree like. Hana grabbed the top and attached it. As Connie continued her task, Hana went into the kitchen to find the plug-in timer to hook the tree up to.  
  
“Here.” Hana handed the timer to Connie, who was closer to the outlet from where she was kneeling on the floor.  
  
She plugged it into the wall and plugged the tree into it. Bright rainbow colored lights lit up the living room. Cole babbled excitedly.  
  
“Yeah, you like the lights?” Connie asked, smiling at Cole.  
  
Cole babbled more and shook the dreidel toy which again played the song as Cole smacked it against the ground. Hana began to laugh. It was all so wonderfully absurd and yet perfect all at once. Her son and her girlfriend both bathed in the rainbow glow of Christmas lights while a children’s Chanukah song played from a tiny toy. Cole began to laugh at Hana’s laughter and soon Connie was laughing too.  
  
“Our family is perfect,” Hana said, once she was able to talk again.  
  
“Yeah it is,” Connie replied.  
  
Hana pulled her to her feet and kissed her.  
  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Thy shared another kiss before Connie returned them to their task. She grabbed one of the boxes of ornaments and began carefully pulling them out to hang on the tree. The two of them worked together, Hana reaching the higher branches of the tree when Connie couldn’t reach them as easily, until all the ornaments were up. Hana had placed most of her a little more spontaneously while Connie had tried to be strategic. Along the middle of three sat three ornaments: one featuring a picture of Hana as a child, another from the previous Christmas with infant Cole in his first ever Christmas outfit, and the last featuring a young Connie. Hana smiled at them, knowing Connie had placed them so they’d be the focal point of that part of the tree.  
  
Connie smiled as she looked over the tree, happy with their handy work. The timer went off again and she dashed into the kitchen to check the stew. Hana sat back down on the couch, lifting Cole unto her lap.  
  
“What’d’a think?” she asked.  
  
Cole babbled happily. Hana took it to mean he approved.  
  
“Dinner’s ready,” Connie called from the kitchen.  
  
Hana carried Cole into the dining room, setting him in his high chair while Connie finished dishing up dinner. Hana grabbed a jar of baby food from the fridge and one of Cole’s little food trays, dishing up a couple spoonfuls of mushed peas and apple sauce for Cole to eat.  
  
She and Connie took turns feeding Cole so they both could eat too. Cole seemed happy to have all the attention, making a mess of himself whenever he could, tiny fists covered in food.  
  
“You are so messy,” Hana said, trying to use a wet wash cloth to clean Cole’s hands, even as her son tried to clean them himself by licking at the food on his fingers.  
  
Cole babbled in response, mushing more food along his face. Hana set the wash cloth down and picked up Cole.  
  
“Bath time for you,” she said.  
  
“I’ll clean up here and set up the menorahs,” Connie said.  
  
Hana nodded and headed upstairs. She went into Cole’s room first, laying him on the changing table and removing his now very dirty clothes. Once his dirty diaper was removed, Hana carried Cole into the bathroom. She held him while she set the water to the right temperature and then placed Cole in the tub as it filled with water.  
  
“Don’t tell your other mom, but I got her a very special Chanukah gift,” Hana said as she began to bath Cole.  
  
Cole babbled in what Hana assumed was agreement not to tell. Not that he actually could, but Hana could pretend. She figured it was one of the perks of having an infant son who couldn’t yet talk more than a couple words, he was good for keeping secrets.  
  
Once Cole was cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes, Hana carried him back downstairs where Connie was waiting. Sitting in the living room window next to the tree was a small silver menorah. Next to it was a slightly bigger menorah, this one embellished with blue tiles in varying shades. Two small boxes of Chanukah candles sat a little further on as well as a box of matches.  
  
“This one was mine,” Connie said, lightly touching the plain silver one. “My parents gave it to me before…”  
  
Hana nodded. The “before they died” went unspoken.  
  
“I bought this one for Cole. I know he isn’t old enough to light it yet or understand all this, but I thought he should have one,” Connie continued, as she touched the blue tiled one.  
  
“It’s beautiful and I’m sure in a couple of years, he’ll appreciate it.”  
  
Connie smiled. She grabbed one of the box of candles and placed two in the smaller menorah, first one candle in the center and the other in far left spot. She did the same with the second set of candles.  
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve done this so I had to look up the blessings online.”  
  
She set her phone on the window sill and after lighting the two center candles, “The shamash candles,” Connie explained, she handed one to Hana.  
  
Connie pressed play on her phone and a video began to play, speaking the Hebrew blessing. Connie spoke along with the video. After the three blessings were done, Connie lit the candle on her menorah with the shamash. Hana did the same with the shamash Connie had given her, making sure Cole was watching as she did. Connie watched them with a smile, tears in her eyes.  
  
“Thank you, for this,” she said, wiping at her eyes.  
  
“Of course. I know how important some of this can be for you, passing on tradition. I want that for us, for Cole.”  
  
Connie nodded her head. “After my parents died, it was hard to think about what would happen, what my future could be. But with you and Cole, there’s so much I want to share.”  
  
Hana leaned forehead and kiss Connie’s forehead. She then handed Cole to Connie before kneeling down. She pulled a small box out of her pocket, the special gift she’d told Cole about. She opened it to reveal a plain silver band with a plain diamond set in the middle.  
  
“Connie, will you marry me?” Hana asked.  
  
Connie was already nodding before Hana finished her question. “Yes. Yes absolutely yes.”  
  
Hana stood and pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto Connie’s finger.  
  
“I know it isn’t much, but it was my mother’s.”  
  
“It’s perfect and I love it and I love you.”  
  
Connie pulled Hana close and kissed her as Cole babbled happily between them.  
  
“I love you,” Connie said again.  
  
“I love you, too.” Hana held Connie and Cole close. “Happy Chanukah.”  
  
“Happy Chanukah.”  
  
Cole babbled again, the sounds almost similar to those of his mothers’ words. They chuckled and kissed him.  
  
“Happy Chanukah to you, too, baby boy,” Connie said.  
  
Hana smiled at her fiancée and her son, her little family. The next night she was going to give Connie adoption papers so she could legally adopt Cole. She had other small gifts, like ink refills for Connie’s favorite pen and small bags of her favorite candy, but the first two nights were the most important gifts. Especially after everything Connie had given Hana. All the happiness and love. She couldn’t wait to spend many more holidays together, just the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
